Faith Hope Love
by Jordankaylie1
Summary: A Story about a girl who moves to Laguna Beach from Washington. She may goes to school and instantly falls in love with a guy she sees. Will her crush ask her out? Will they have a romance? Or will it all crumble before her very eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Faith Hope Love

**Chapter 1**

**Bree's POV**

6 A.M. *Beep* *Beep*

It was the first day of school of my sophomore year. Ugh I don't wanna get up, I didn't wanna get up. I had just moved to the South O.C. of California, Laguna Beach to be exact, from Washington. My parents made me come since my dad had just gotten a new job here. We had just got here yesterday and school started today so I had no friends yet and on top of that all the people who lived here were rich, snobs, and b*tches. I mean I am pretty wealthy, but I don't flaunt it or turn b*tchy because of it. I just wanted to go back to Washington to see my friends not go to school. Starting at a new school in the middle of high school is hard. All these people have grown up together and been friends since they were little, so you're just the outcast.

"Bree, time for breakfast, you don't want to be late on your first day of school." my mom called.

"Coming mom" I replied.

I decided to dress up. I mean I want to make some friends today I thought. I wore a pair of my skinny hudson jeans, a blue sparkly tank top, with a leather jacket over it and my black boots. I decided that to complete the look I needed to curl my hair. I needed to make a good impression that I know fashion. (.com/brees_outfit/set?id=41381789)

Damn I look hot I thought.

"Bree, Let's go we are leaving in 10 minutes" Called my mom.

"Calm down I am coming!" I yelled back.

We were finally at the school and I looked out the window of the car. This school was huge and damn some of these people know how to dress.

"Well this is it honey, your first day at a new school. Have fun!"

"Bye Mom ill see you later" I replied back.

I shut the door and began walking into the school when a girl stopped me.

"Hi there, I love your outfit. My name's Lindsey and this is Hailey." She Said.

"Oh Hi thanks, Im Bree."

"Oh are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yea I just moved here from Washington"

"oh well I need to get going the bell is about to ring but find me at lunch you can sit with us."

"Okay will do"

Wow I made two new friends within the first 5 minutes of being here? Maybe it wont be so bad.

Thanks for reading. Sorry it is so slow but I promise it will get better(:

Please comment with your thoughts(:

XOXO

Jordan(:


	2. Chapter 2

Faith Hope Love

**Chapter 2**

**Bree's POV**

**Lunch Time**

When it was time for lunch I made my way to the cafeteria. I quickly spotted Lindsey and sat with her. Soon Hailey and this other girl came and sat down with us.

"Hey Bree, this is Hailey who you met earlier I think and Paige." Lindsey Said

"Hi there, Im Bree" I replied

"Hey Lindsey, you're going to Austin's party tonight right?" Paige Said

"Yea why wouldn't I be? I mean after all I am his girlfriend"

"Whose Austin?" I quickly asked.

"Oh I totally forgot to catch you up. Okay so see that table of guys? Well they are the varsity football players. the brunette staring at me is Austin, the one to the left of him with bleach blonde hair is Matt, and the other brunette is Nick. They always are throwing parties and us being friends with them are always invited. Usually all of the cheerleaders are invited too but we don't like them very much because Rachel the blonde one hitting on Nick hates me for dating Austin. Apparently tradition says that the head cheerleader, her, and the quarterback, Austin, are suppose to date, but he chose me instead of her." Lindsey Said.

"Oh I see. Whose that dirty blonde guy sitting with them? He's cute." I replied.

"Oh thats Jacob. He is our star baseball player. He's never really had a girlfriend because he says he can never find the right girl. Hailey and I grew up with him." Paige Said.

"So do they all play football?" I asked.

"Austin is quarterback like Lindsey said, Nick is a runningback, Matt plays soccer, and Jacob plays baseball. Lindsey and I play varsity soccer, Paige plays softball." Hailey Said.

"You girls play soccer? I play soccer too." I said excitedly.

"Oh are you going to try out?" Lindsey and hailey said at the same time.

"I wasn't planning on it"

*Ring*

"You totally should! I have to get to class but I will pick you up at 6 for the party okay?" Lindsey said.

"Im invited?" I asked.

"Since you're friends with us you are. I have to go so I will see you tonight" Paige said.

"Come on Bree lets go to English." Hailey said.

*Later that night*

"Mom, im going to a party tonight with my friends I will be home by 11." I yelled running up to my room so I could get ready. It was already 5:30 and Lindsey said she would be here at 6.

"Honey, I think I want to meet them before I let you go."

"Please mom! I want to keep my friends I have not scare them away!"

"Fine but no later than 11 and no drinking! you know the rules."

"Thanks mom!"

I threw on a pair of my black jeans, my pink zebra tanktop, black heels, a silver and black necklace, my zebra ring, and bangles. I kept my hair the same and I grabbed my sequince clutch and stuffed my iphone, money, and lipgloss in it.

*Beep beep*

New Text From Lindsey: Hey I'm here. Come on down and make sure you dress cute to make as good impression on Jacob(;

Me: Don't worry I am and I am coming outside now(:

"Bye mom"

"Have fun and make sure you keep your stuff with you and listen for your phone in case your dad wants you home"

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it(: What do you think will happen at the party?

Please comment with your thoughts(:

XOXO

Jordan(:


	3. Chapter 3

Faith Hope Love

**Chapter 3**

**Bree's POV**

**At the party**

We got to what I assumed was Austin's house. It was huge. He lived in this place called top of the world where the richest of the rich lived.

"Okay so when we get in there I am going to find Austin. Hailey and Paige are already here so you can hangout with them, but Hailey is probably with her boyfriend Ryan and Paige is probably hitting on some guy."

Great I thought. I have to survive this party on my own, great friends I chose.

"Okay" I replied faking a smile.

We entered the house and like I thought there were a ton of people already there and lots of alcohol. This is just what I wanted to have to face on my own. I instantly saw Paige flirting with two guys so I decided to go on over to her and say hi.

"Hey Paige" I said

"Oh hey! Matt, Nick this is Bree." She Said.

"Hey Bree" Matt Said.

"Hey Cutie(;" Nick said.

"Hi there" I replied.

"Matt, Nick lay off she's into Jacob" Paige said.

"I am not. I just think he's cute."

"No worries I have a girlfriend anyway." Matt Said

"Im going to get a drink you want anything?" Nick Said

"No thanks I don't drink." I replied

"Ill come with you bro." Matt Said. "Later Girls"

"Where Hailey?" I asked

"Oh shes with Ryan. They probably already left. He doesn't like parties very much." She said.

"What about Jacob is he here?"

"I haven't seen him all night. He might not have come."

Great my one chance to meet the kid and he's not even here. Maybe I can get a ride home since there is no point in me staying any longer.

"Oh okay. Well I am going to go home then."

"I can give you a ride home because I am going to leave to then."

"Okay ill text Lindsey and tell her then."

Right at that very moment I looked up and saw Jacob walk through the door. This is my chance I thought. If I don't take it I may never get it again.

"Hey Paige. I am actually going to stay. Jacob just got here and I wanna get to know him."

"I thought you would change your mind"

"Bye girl. I will see you tomorrow at school." I said as I began walking away.

This is my chance I said. I have to have faith that I can do this. Hope that he likes me. Then the love will come on its own. Right as I was about to say hi I saw a girl come up and kiss him. Did Lindsey forget to mention something? Was I too mesmerized at lunch and missed something? Before I knew it I was outside crying.

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it(:

Chapter 4 coming soon(:

Please comment with your thoughts(:

XOXO

Jordan(:


	4. Chapter 4

Faith Hope Love

**Chapter 4**

**Bree's POV**

**At the party**

Once I was outside crying I realized I just needed to get out of here and get home. I couldn't stay trying to get a guy when the guy clearly had another girl on his mind. Before I knew it I was halfway down the hill. Tonight is just not my night I thought. First I get ditched by my friends at a party they brought me to, then the guy I think is cute clearly has a girlfriend, and now im lost and have no way home. I decided to text Lindsey before I even got my parents involved. I didn't want them to end up here.

_Me: Hey Lindsey. Im halfway down the hill. Would you mind coming to get me and bringing me home? I need to get out of here._

_Lindsey: Yeah sure I'll be there in a second. Don't move!_

_Me: Thanks!(:_

Lindsey pulled up within 5 minutes and I got inside her nice white bmw.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" She asked as I put my seatbelt on.

"I saw Jacob kissing some girl and I just freaked."

"Oh, ignore her. That is Carla Walters. She goes to Mission High School. They used to have a thing until he broke it off last week."

Great, some guy with a girl who can't get over him. Just the person I wanted to get involved with I thought.

"Oh, so they aren't going out?" I asked.

"Oh no! Don't worry I will totally fix it tomorrow at school."

"Really? That would be great."

"Yea, so you still wanna go home or do you wanna go back in?"

"I need to get home. I told my parents I would be back in 15 minutes."

"No problem, Your house it is then"

I walked in my house and my dad was waiting for me in the living room. What could he possibly want? My dad didn't like it when I went to parties because a few yars ago I used to be involved in drugs and alcohol due to some poor decisions once I broke up with my exboyfriend. He treated me terribly and left me out in the cold heartbroken. My dad thought still used, but then again he was always over protective.

"Honey, I don't want you going out again on a school night" My dad said.

"But dad I am finally starting to make friends. Trust me please."

"I do trust you but with your past I still worry."

"We are in a new place meaning I can change and start over. No one has to know about the past here."

"Okay fine. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything"

"If you ever do start drinking and partying like you did, please tell me so I can help you do it in moderation."

"Of course daddy"

I quickly ran upstairs and checked my facebook for the first time since we moved here.

_*15 notifications* *25 friend requests* *2 messages*_

Notifications first. Most of them were wall posts saying how they missed me and things weren't the same. Or just tags on pictures from my going away party. Nothing exciting. Okay friend requests next. Lindsey, Hailey, Paige, Matt, Nick, Ryan, and other people who are in my classes from my school. Then one person caught my eye, my last request. Jacob. Well I guess thats no big deal I mean he did see me, he did hang out with the other boys, he does go to my school. Finally, the messages. First message was from Mitchie, my best friend from Washington, I will read that later. Second Message, Jacob. Lets read this one I thought.

_Hey I know you probably have no idea who I am, but I saw you at school today and I think you are really pretty. Maybe we can hangout sometime and become friends? I know your friends with Lindsey and Hailey so I'm sure I will see you around. My number is 6569875825 feel free to text me whenever._

_Jacob(:_

Oh my god. Jacob thinks I am pretty? Lets see when he sent it. 6:05. So it was before the party. I wonder if he knewI was there. I wonder if he saw me. Ill text him tomorrow before school I thought to myself. Instantly my mood had changed from bad to good. I logged off facebook, turned off my laptop, entered Jacob's number in my phone, and drifted off into dreamland.

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it(:

Did you see that coming?(:

Please comment with your thoughts(:

XOXO

Jordan(:


	5. Chapter 5

Faith Hope Love

**Chapter 5**

**Bree's POV**

**6 A. M. *Beep* *Beep***

I woke up and hit the snooze button on my alarm. God how I hated getting up this early. Especially after being up until 1 in the morning the night before. Maybe my dad was right I shouldn't be at parties on school nights. They really messed up my sleep schedule. I finally woke up after the second alarm went off. I went over to my closet and decided to change up my style. I wore grey jeans, with a light pink top with butterflys on it, grey heels, my pink bag, and a grey baret. I decided to leave my hair in its naturally wavy state so I looked cute, but not like I was trying too hard. I grabbed my phone, books, and keys to the house and stuffed them in my bag. I ran downstairs and got some breakfast, thats when I remembered I wanted to text Jacob. I whipped out my phone and noticed I had a text from Lindsey saying she would be here in 15 minutes. I started a new message to Jacob and got a reply from him instantly.

Me: Hey this is Bree. I got your message on facebook last night and wanted to introduce myself(:

Jacob: Oh hey. Im glad you decided to text me.

Me: I thought I might as well give it a try(;

Jacob: So whats up?

Me: Oh waiting for Lindsey to pick me up. hbu?

Jacob: On my way to school. Ill see you there?

Me: for sure. Ill find you at lunch.

Jacob: Okay cool. Bye.

I heard Lindsey's horn and said goodbye to my parents to run out the door. I had to tell her what happened wtih Jacob.

"Hey girl." Lindsey said.

"Hey. you'll never guess what happened when I got home last night." I said.

"Spill!"

"Well I went onto facebook and had a message from Jacob! He gave me his number and thinks I am cute!"

"Really? Well did you text him?"

"Yeah I did. He told me to find him at lunch"

"Well lets get you to school and make this happen."

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it(:

Sorry it was so short. I didn't want to get into the good stuff yet(:

Please comment with your thoughts(:

XOXO

Jordan(:


End file.
